1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to potties for infants just grown up enough to go to stools by themselves and, more particularly, to a structural improvement in such potties for generating a sweet sound, such as sweet melody or sweet voice message stimulating interest of the infants, when an infant relieves oneself in a correct body position such that the urine reaches a predetermined position of the potty, thereby letting the infants to naturally accustom themselves early to relieve themselves in a given place and in the correct body position thereby and promoting emotion and character building of the infants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Babyhood is a very important stage of a the life of human being since the babyhood is the stage for basic formation of emotion, custom and character. In this regard, it is required to provide infants during babyhood with appropriate conditions suitable for giving the infants correct emotion and correct custom. It is preferred to let the infants naturally acquaint themselves with interest with the correct emotion as well as with the correct custom.
Thus, it is very important to let the infants naturally early acquaint themselves with interest to relieve themselves in a given place and in the correct body position. This will promote formation of emotion and character of the infants during babyhood.
As well known to those skilled in the art, there have been proposed several types of potties for infants just grown up enough to go to stools by themselves. However, most of the typical potties merely provide an intrinsic function of a potty. Of course, there have been proposed potties which are particularly designed, taking into consideration the emotion building of the infants. However, such potties are merely designed in an animal configuration or merely stimulate visual interest of the infants by providing decorative patterns for the potty bodies. Therefore, the typical potties do not let the infants naturally early accustom themselves with interest to relieve themselves in a given place and in the correct body position. The typical potties thus have a problem that the parents must forcibly seat the infants on the potties whenever the infants want to relieve themselves until the infants grow up enough to go to stools by themselves. However, such relieving custom of the infants is not naturally formed by infants with interest but forcibly formed so that the infants require much time for accustoming themselves to relieve themselves in a given place and in the correct body position. Furthermore, this will run counter to promote correct emotion building of the infants.
Korean U.M. Publication No. 90-4397 discloses a potty provided with a melody generator. This potty has an animal head and a push button provided in the animal head. The potty also includes the melody generator which is operated by pushing on the push button.
However, the melody generator of the above Korean potty generates the melody by the pushing motion of the push button regardless of relieving motion of the infants. Therefore, the above potty with the melody generator has a problem that the potty scarcely lets the infants naturally early accustom themselves to relieve themselves in a given place and in the correct body position.